Mornings
by Blood red Sunrise
Summary: Not much to say for this yet. Still a work in progress. Roy x Hughes because there just isn't enough of it out there.


The pleasant aroma of freshly brewing coffee welcomed him as he slowly started to wake. Cautiously, he opened one golden green eye to the world, and found himself peering at whiteness. The other eye quickly opened, assisting the other in the analysis of the object. When it seemed that his eyes had failed him, he brought up a cautious hand to inspect it further. _Oh, it's just the blanket…_ He smiled and brushed it out of his way with a hand, but soon regretted the action. "Jeez it's cold!" he yelped as he retrieved the blanket, tucking it over his head again. He shut his eyes, a silly smile on his face as he lay under the warm covers, curled in a ball. He let out a content sigh and took a deep breath in. Again, the pleasant warm aroma of coffee came drifting through, as well as a rather intriguing scent he couldn't quite place. He took another breath in. Yet again the same scent was there. A slight frown appeared on his face as he desperately attempted to place a name to the scent. Groggily, he opened his eyes and lifted the covers up just enough to peek out from under them. _Wait a second…this isn't my bed…OR my room…_ Golden green eyes opened wide as the realisation of where he was came to him. _I know that smell now. It's most definitely Roy… _He smiled faintly as he sat up, eyes scanning the room for any sign of the Flame Alchemist. He was obviously not in the bed, nor the room. The smile started to fade the longer he looked around. "Figures…" he muttered, fighting back a yawn. A quick glance at the clock told him he really shouldn't be in bed, but he was far too comfortable and warm where he was. _He must be getting ready for work._ He thought to himself as he slowly sank back into the bed, once again curling up under the blankets. He lay like that for what seemed like forever. Slightly annoyed now, he lifted the covers and glared at the empty doorway. Approaching footsteps alerted him to the arrival of the Flame Alchemist and he quickly dropped the covers back down over his head. "Maes? You awake?"

_No….._ He thought, closing his eyes. _I'm fast asleep and going to stay that way._ The thought brought a faint smile to his face and he hurried to get rid of it. A pair of gloved hands suddenly ripped the covers from him and it took nearly all his will power not to call out. _Damn him, it's cold! _He shifted slightly, rolling on to his side, his back facing Roy. "Maes….." he said, sounding as if speaking with an unruly child who wouldn't get up to go to school. "I have to go to work. So do you…"Yes, he did have work. That didn't mean he was going to get up just yet. "Maes, get out of bed now." Roy said again, this time sounding more annoyed. He pictured the younger man standing by the bed, his hands on his hips, a slightly pouty expression on his face. Roy would claim it to be a glare, but it really wasn't. It was most definitely a pout. His thoughts were interrupted by a loud sigh of frustration and a sudden lurch of the bed that signalled the presence of another person. His eyes flickered for a moment, tempted to look at Roy. If he did that though, it would mean that the Alchemist had won. He most certainly didn't want that. Warm breath, smelling faintly of coffee tickled the back of his neck, and he shuddered slightly. One eyes started to open and he quickly shifted, burying his face in the sheets. A soft nibble on his earlobe nearly made him squeal. The nibbling continued, gradually becoming more and more aggressive until he finally reacted. "Okay! I'm awake, I'm awake…" he groaned, rolling over onto his back. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear them of sleep. Roy sat on the edge of the bed, a rather pleased expression on his face. "Well, at least I didn't have to resort to something BAD this time…" he commented, the smirk on his face increasing. "Yeah, yeah…whatever…" Maes complained, giving the younger male an annoyed look. He really didn't mean it though. He was rather glad Roy had bothered trying to wake him up. With a dopey grin, he looked up at the man, then yawned. "Ugh…I don't want to get up…" he said, closing his eyes tightly. He laid his arms over his face, trying to block out the unwanted light. "And it's cold. Could you give me the blankets back?"

"No, you're supposed to get up." Roy responded sternly.

Well, so much for that. Groaning, he reached out with one hand, attempting to locate and retrieve some portion of covers. A gloved hand swatted his away. "Maes….for the last time, get out of bed."

"What if I don't want to?" he asked, innocently, curling up in a ball, his face once again buried in the sheets. "These smell like you…" he commented, chuckling as he took in a deep breath. "It's a good smell. Have I ever told you that?"

"No, you haven't. And don't try to change the subject."

"I don't want to get up."

"Why not?"

"Because." _Because if I do, it's back to pretending this never happened._

"Maes, that's not an answer…"

"It is for me." He clutched the sheets in his hands tightly, unwilling to move from his spot. He didn't want to get up to face the real world. Even the thought of having to get up upset him, and he closed his eyes tightly. His grief must have been evident, for a gloved hand gently patted his shoulder. "What?" he asked, his voice muffled through the sheets. When Roy didn't reply, he lifted his head up, a mixed expression of annoyance and concern on his face. The younger male was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back facing him. "Roy?" he asked hesitantly, starting to sit up. He slowly made his way towards the other man, resting his head on his shoulder. "Roy…" he said again, expecting a reply this time. Roy seemed to smile, and then turned his head towards the older male. "You know, sometimes I'm forced to wonder which one of us is older…" he told him, a slight smirk on his face. Maes blinked, trying his best to look innocent. It wasn't his fault that Roy insisted in acting so much older than his actual age. With a chuckle, the alchemist took Maes' head in hands and placed a soft kiss on his lips. The gesture caught the older man off guard, and he stared at Roy with a dumbfounded expression on his face. The expression made the younger male laugh and he kissed him again. This time, the kiss was expected and Maes eagerly returned it. He nearly purred with delight. Roy's breath tasted wonderfully like coffee. Coffee was good. So was Roy. His eyes started to drift close, content for the moment to be right where he was. Rather sneakily, the shorter male pulled back from the kiss, his dark eyes gleaming with mischief. "Hey…" Maes complained, making sure to pout. Roy couldn't resist a good pout. "Come on, get out of bed." The Flame Alchemist ordered, his voice deep. He quickly grabbed hold of Maes's hands, pulling him to his feet before he could protest. Maes could only follow, too startled to fight back. "I'll get you some coffee, then you should be set." Maes muttered under his breath, but followed along. Coffee did sound good right about now. But it was also a step towards waking up. Roy walked down the hall, seeming oddly cheerful. _Wonder how much coffee HE'S had…_ he wondered, half smiling. He yawned as he found his way down the stairs, heading for the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes, trying to clear the sleep from them. He was awake, but still felt groggy, the way one does when they haven't had enough sleep. He soon had a mug of warm coffee in his hands and he gave a nod of thanks to Roy. Leaning back against the counter, he glanced around as he took a small sip from the mug. Now that his task was done, Roy paid him little attention. He hurried about, seemingly busy doing random tasks. He watched the man for a moment, and then peered down into his coffee mug. _What are you looking at?_ He grumbled, placing the mug down on the counter. He didn't want it anymore. He cast one last glance at the mug before turning back. He found himself face to face with Roy, who looked at him curiously. "I'm not thirsty..." he told him. " Sure." Roy replied, nodding his head in mock agreement. Maes sighed and leaned farther back, his elbows resting on the counter top. "What's wrong?" Roy asked, his voice taking a soft tone. Blinking, he looked at the younger man. "Nothing. What makes you think anything is wrong?" Roy raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Maes knew what that meant. It meant he better tell Roy something or he was in for a long talking to. With a deep sigh, he shook his head. "It's just. I hate...hiding this. Hiding us." Roy smiled sadly at him. "I know what you mean…" he too sighed and walked forwards, wrapping his arms around the older male tightly. " But it's for our own good."

Roy had a point. If people at work knew about the two of them, it would severely damage both of their reputations. And Roy had a big goal in mind. One that Maes had promised to help him with. He sighed again and buried his face in his hands. He couldn't take this anymore. It was driving him insane. He felt like crying, yet the tears wouldn't come. "Damn it Maes, what are you doing? Roy asked, sounding vaguely annoyed. "I'm expressing emotion….you should try it sometime." He snapped, sounding angrier than he intended. The hurt look on Roy's face made him feel terribly guilty. "Oh god, I'm sorry…" he told him, wrapping his arms around him in a hug. Roy tensed slightly but said nothing. He merely stood there. He laid his head on the shorter man's shoulder, taking in deep breaths. The very scent of the man he loved was enough to calm him. "Roy, I'm sorry…" he said again, slowly lifting his head. " It's okay…." Roy replied quietly, the smallest traces of a smile on his face. "I really shouldn't have said anything like that. It was uncalled for… I-"

"Maes…"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up." Roy swiftly pulled him into a passionate kiss. _He sure knows how to shut me up; I'll give him that…_ With a pleased grunt, he shifted slightly, kissing the man back. His hands slowly slipped down, resting on Roy's hips. His fingers seemed to have a mind of their own. They played with the fabric of the perfectly ironed pants that Roy wore, tugging and twisting it gently. The younger man grunted, shifting his hips forwards slightly, yet never breaking lip contact. He felt the touch of Roy's warm tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth, just enough for him to slip it in. Their tongues collided with each other, then frantically roamed around, both quite familiar with the territory. Going to work seemed very much out of the question.


End file.
